


Promises

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 3 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile">ragdoll</a>'s prompt of <i>Bill/Tonks: Chocolate, kisses, wine</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written on 3 May 2006 in response to [ragdoll](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Bill/Tonks: Chocolate, kisses, wine_.

When Bill sucked the chocolate sauce off her toes, Tonks' hair burst into brilliant mocha streamers that cascaded over her shoulders like wine from a fountain, and he, entranced, laid kisses up her body, following the strands. 

"Like you . . . this way—keep it long?"

"Impractical."

Bill's fingers traveled up Tonks' hips to meet in the valley of her belly and rest there, teasingly still. "But I'd like you to keep it this way, love."

" _Love_ ," _he says. He'd_ like _me better blonde_ , Tonks thought, not that Bill's preference mattered to her at the moment. "No. Now kiss me again."

"Yes. Always."


End file.
